


On the Lam

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the lam, Kallen must not only deal with the identity of her commander, but also an immortal witch. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Lam

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with my newest Code Geass fanfic. As you've probably guessed this focuses on Kallen and C.C. (as the other surviving Black Knights to a minor degree) following their defeat in the Black Rebellion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

The cloudy skies and dreary conditions provided the perfect atmosphere at the moment. The surviving Black Knights were relocating into an abandoned copper mine which they were forced to call their new headquarters. Following the sudden disappearance of Zero their rebellion had failed and many were captured. On the verge of collapse, Urabe had taken charge as temporary commander and managed to keep the Black Knights from complete self destruction. He was leading the other Black Knights in moving into their new base and they were working together. All except for one person that is.

"Put the Knightmare Frames deep into the mines and make sure they're covered up." said C.C. munching a piece of pizza.

Kallen had parked the Guren into a mine shaft as her patience with C.C. was growing thin. After exiting the Guren, Kallen decided to confront the witch.

"Do you plan on getting off you ass and helping us?" asked Kallen.

C.C. placed her hand on her chain and pretended to give thought to her answer.

"No." answered the immortal witch, taking another bite of pizza.

"I'll never understand why Zero kept you so close." huffed Kallen.

"Don't you mean Lelouch?" asked C.C. in a whisper.

"No. I mean Zero. Zero is the one I have swore loyalty to and that is it." stated Kallen firmly.

"Yet they are one in the same." mused C.C.

"Not as far as I am concerned." said Kallen.

"You cannot change facts." said C.C.

"Just help us." said Kallen.

"I am supervising." replied C.C.

"Supervising my ass!" snapped Kallen.

"Alright then." shrugged C.C.

The witch walked over and behind Kallen before placing her gaze onto the rear end of the Black Knights ace.

"Wh-What are you doing?" asked a now blushing Kallen.

"I''m supervising you ass." answered C.C. cheekily "It's nice for sure thought I still prefer my own."

Kallen's faced was red as a tomato when she spun around and stormed off.

"I was just doing what she asked." sad C.C. with fake surprise.

 

A few weeks went by since the Black Knights held up. Unable to hide it, Kallen revealed Zero's identity as Lelouch Lamperouge to the other Black Knights. However, only C.C knew about his royal background. To make matters worse for Kallen, no other than the witch was her roommate which provided a never ending supply of pizza that left a lingering odor that made Kallen swear off the food for good. Thus, when she heard there was a meeting being held the redhead made sure she was as far away from the witch as possible.

"Luckily, I can actually start this meeting with good news: Lady Kaguya, Rakshata, Sayoko and Deithard have successfully made it to Luoyang." began Urabe.

This got some cheers form the other Black Knights as they celebrated their first good news since the Black Rebellion.

"They successful made it to Taiwan then crossed the strait made it to the Vermilion Forbidden City. They've been given a residence to use as long as they need fit." explained Urabe.

"I guess we should be grateful for that." sighed Kallen.

"What of our captured?" asked C.C.

This silenced the other members.

"They've been convited in mass trials." answered Urabe.

"Kangaroo courts no doubt." huffed Kallen.

"Exactly. They've been given sentences from ten years in prison to execution." said Urabe.

"Can we rescue them?" asked Kallen.

"It's too risky in our current situation." answered C.C.

"I was asking you." stated Kallen.

"She's right. If we tried a rescue mission now we'd risk being destroyed completely." said Urabe.

Kallen clenched her fists.

"But, what if they're..." began a member.

Urabe turned his head.

"You can't abandon Tohdoh!" declared Kallen.

"I know." said Urabe, clenching his fists.

"What about Lelouch?" asked C.C.

"We have a crisis here!" snapped Kallen.

"Urabe himself has said the mission would be impossible." said C.C. calmly.

"I'll review our intelligence." answered Urabe.

"But sir!" exclaimed Kallen.

Urabe ignored Kallen unable to face the facts. He soon discovered the answer.

"He's at Ashford Academy." stated Urabe.

This got sigh of relief and some happines for the Black Knights.

"Oh thank God." said Kallen relieved.

"It seems he was gone for "personal reasons" after the Black Rebellion." continued Urabe.

"That's how they're explaining his absence." mused C.C.

Urabe continued looking over the intelligence. He discovered a surprising fact.

"Kallen, did you know Lelouch had a little brother?" asked Urabe.

This question caused surprise among the Black Knights.

"No." answered Kallen.

"His name is Rolo. He's been enrolled at Ashford Academy." stated Urabe.

"Lelouch does not have a younger brother named Rolo." stated C.C.

"He has too. Urabe just said he enrolled at Ashford Academy." replied Kalen.

"Lelouch does not have a younger brother named Rolo. He is most likely an OSI agent there to monitor Lelouch." explained C.C.

"But, why would he not be exposed or killed?" asked Kallen.

"The empire must be trying to lure us out." answered Urabe.

"It seems Chucky is hell bent on finishing the Ragnarok Connection." thought C.C.

"We need to find a way to contact Lelouch." said Kallen.

"I'm sure seeing you would arouse something with in him." said C.C. cheekily.

The got jeers and catcalls from the others.

"What are you implying?!" asked Kallen.

"I think you know. Just give him...incentive." answered C.C.

The Black Knights jeered again as Kallen stepped backwards blushing.

"Stop saying just things!" cried Kallen running off.

"She is more sensitive than I thought." said C.C.

 

Months passed by and the tattered remnants of Black Knights were trying to keep themselves together. They frequently used quick hit-and-run tactics to try and prove the were not yet dead and hopefully draw the attention of Lelouch so their leader could return. However, no matter what they did any attempt at contacting Lelouch had all fallen through. This caused morale to plummet to its lowest since the disaster in Tokyo. Even Kallen was starting to feel it despite her loyalty to Zero. As she preformed maintenance on her Guren, a familiar yet very unwanted voice came calling.

"You seemed upset." mused C.C. holding a piece of pizza.

"I am not in the mood." said Kallen.

"Still upset about Lelouch." said the witch.

"It's none of your business." said Kallen.

"That is a yes." replied C.C.

"I am really not in the mood for you right now." said Kallen.

"I just asked a question." noted C.C.

"Yet you continued to pester me." said Kallen irked.

"Lelouch is not around so I need someone to talk with." said C.C.

"Find someone else." said Kallen.

"The others are boring." sighed C.C.

"I guess that I should be honored." replied Kallen sarcastically.

"You're not that different after all." said C.C.

Kallen stopped surprised by this.

"Really?" asked Kallen.

"You're both total siscons." answered C.C.

Kallen became angered by this and threw a wrench at the immortal witch who easily dodged.

"Some people cannot take a joke." said C.C. grinning.

Kallen groaned at C.C.

"That was a crappy joke!" huffed Kallen.

C.C. crossed her arms and stared at Kallen.

"You seem upset." said the witch.

"Well no freaking duh." replied Kallen.

"Do you miss Lelouch that much?" asked C.C.

"I told you I am only loyal to Zero!" snapped Kallen.

"And they are one in the same." reiterated C.C.

"Like I give a crap." spat Kallen.

"Why are so hostile toward Lelouch?" asked C.C.

"I can't trust a commander who hides secrets." answered Kallen.

"Do you mean his identity or his Geass?" asked Kallen.

"Both." answered Kallen.

"Funny. You didn't seem to mind him keeping secrets before you knew this." noted C.C.

"That was different." insisted Kallen.

"How so?" asked C.C.

"Because..." began Kallen.

"You didn't know who he was." answered C.C

"Shut it." spat Kallen.

"You two aren't that different." mused C.C.

"I don't care." said Kallen.

"Oh that's right, you don't know his real identity." stated C.C.

"What do you mean?" asked Kallen.

"Lelouch is actually Lelouch vi Britannia the Fifth Prince of Britannia and formly the Seventeenth in line for throne." explained C.C.

"He's a prince!" exclaimed Kallen.

"He was a prince. He and Nunnally are the children of Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne vi Britannia. After his mother's death, the Emperor banished him and Nunnally to Japan while Lelouch renounced his claim to the throne." continued C.C.

Kallen flinched at the thought of her father abandoning her family after the invasion.

"The Emperor really is a prick." scoffed Kallen.

C.C. let out a little chuckle.

"Yes he is." agreed C.C.

C.C. thought about her contract with Marianna and the Ragnarok Connection for a moment before focusing back on Kallen.

"You saw how close he was to his sister." said C.C.

"That's true. I can't take away the fact he was a great brother." admitted Kallen.

"Like Naoto." stated C.C.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother!" cried Kallen.

"I was complimenting him." said C.C.

Kallen composed herself quickly.

"You're right. I jumped a bit." said Kallen.

"Would you say Lelouch and Naoto are alike?" asked C.C.

Kallen took a moment to think.

"I guess so." said Kallen.

Kallen let this sink in, but her attention turned back to another.

"For telling my so much about Lelouch, you're really secretive with your own past." noted Kallen.

C.C. let out a chuckle at this.

"Do not fret, Lelouch doesn't know that much more than you." shrugged C.C.

"That doesn't help in the slightest." stated Kallen.

"I know." replied C.C.

"I can't understand how Lelouch tolerates you." sighed Kallen.

"We have our contract." replied C.C.

"Why are you so mysterious?" asked Kallen.

"It's easy to get hurt if you let people too close." answered C.C.

"Oh. I..." said Kallen.

"Don't tell me you're actually feeling sad for me." laughed C.C.

"No." said Kallen quickly.

"I never figured you were so heartless." said C.C. feigning hurt.

"Knock it off!" snapped Kallen.

"You and Lelouch have more in common than you think. Whether you want to admit it or not." said C.C.

"I told you, I am loyal only to Zero." stated Kallen firmly.

"Maybe you're feelings for Lelouch are more than platonic." mused C.C.

"What are you saying?!" asked Kallen.

"You're in love with Lelouch." answered C.C.

"That's crazy!" declared Kallen blushing.

"You're giving yourself away." cooed C.C.

"Shut it witch!" snapped Kallen.

"You sound like him." noted C.C.

"Stop!" yelled Kallen.

"How would you like to bring Lelouch back?" asked C.C.

"I will do anything to bring our leader back." answered Kallen.

"Good. But, you'll have to wear a bunny suit." replied C.C.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is the story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I've got nothing else so please review.


End file.
